The Spider Annihilation Squad
by LuckyBlackCat
Summary: Minako Arisato, By night she is the fearless leader of SEES. By day she is just a regular girl, with regular fears, like arachnophobia. She enlists the help of her dormmates with mixed results. Minako/Shinjiro. Pure fluff.


**A/N Hi! So I quickly scribbled this for my own amusement after completing Persona 3 Portable. Enjoy xx**

**(I don't know Persona 3 that well so apologies if anyone is OOC...)**

* * *

_Iwatodai Dormitory, 1F Lounge_

"So lemme get this straight," sighed Shinjiro. "You're perfectly happy to spend every night at Tartarus beating the crap out of Shadows, but you're still afraid of house spiders."

"Yep," said Minako, nodding eagerly. "I'm telling you right now, if we came across a Shadow that was arachnid shaped I'd freak out and be completely and utterly useless."

"Hmm," said Shinjiro. He remained unconvinced. "Why do I feel like this is an elaborate ploy to get me in your room?"

Minako summoned her most innocent wide eyed expression. "Who, me?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Look, I got better things to do than spend my time catching creepy crawlies."

"I refuse to go back to my room until the beast has been caught!" Minako announced rather theatrically. She leaped up onto the coffee table for extra effect. At her last school, she had been one of the most talented members of the drama club.

Shinjiro remained unmoved. "Get down from there before Mitsuru sees you," he said.

"Well, if you won't join the Spider Annihilation Squad, I'll find someone that will!" announced Minako, hopping off the table and heading for the stairs.

Shinjiro 'hmmph'-ed and switched the TV on. He was none too fond of spiders either, a fact he really, really didn't want anyone else to discover.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the whole dorm rattled with the sound of gunfire.

It didn't take a genius to work out that Aigis had joined the Spider Annihilation Squad and taken her role a tiny bit too seriously. Shinjiro leaped to his feet, cursing himself for not foreseeing the situation.

"THE ENEMY IS STILL ALIVE!"

Aigis's voice was muffled but still clearly audible.

More gunshots followed.

Shinjiro leaped up the two flights of stairs as quickly as possible.

_Iwatodai Dormitory, 3F Corridor_

The rest of SEES were already gathered outside Minako's room. Even Koromaru was there, poised for action.

"It was my fault Mitsuru-senpai!" Minako was saying. She was flustered. Her ponytail bobbed up and down desperately. Even the near-fearless Minako quivered beneath the stern gaze of Mitsuru.

"Th-there was a spider in my room and I asked Aigis to help me get rid of it. You mustn't blame her for what happened!" Minako continued.

"Mission successful," Aigis chipped in, unable to understand the trouble she and Minako had inadvertently caused.

"All this over a spider? I thought we were under attack from Shadows, man!" Junpei said. "I mean, I'm glad we're not but…"

"You will have to pay for the damage to your room," snapped Mitsuru. "And write a report."

"I will, Mitsuru-senpai," promised Minako. Mitsuru turned to the others.

"All right, everyone. False alarm. As you were."

And with that she returned to her room, heels clacking.

The others dispersed as well, their expressions ranging from Akihiko's annoyed frown to Fuuka's low chuckle.

"It's nice to know you still have every day fears and phobias like the rest of us. Sometimes you seem so perfect it's almost inhuman," Yukari said before she left.

"What does it mean, 'inhuman'?" Aigis asked Minako.

Shinjiro could see that Minako was struggling with what to say. "Well, Yukari-chan meant that we all have strengths and weaknesses which make up who we are. Someone without any weaknesses can seem intimidating to others. My weakness is spiders."

"Then I am not 'inhuman' because I am weak to electrical attacks. I am glad I am not 'inhuman'," said Aigis.

Minako nodded at her with an affectionate smile. "That's right. Thanks for your help, Aigis."

"Mission complete. I will return to my room," said Aigis, leaving just Shinjiro standing there.

"I bet you wish you'd have come and caught the spider for me now," said Minako, her voice full of glee.

"Nah. Not really," said Shinjiro. "Sides, what did you expect when you asked _Aigis_?"

"My walls are full of bullet holes," Minako said sadly. "Looks like I'll be plundering Tartarus all night to find the cash to pay Mitsuru."

"Can't you pay with the money you make at Chagall Café?" asked Shinjiro.

"Spent it all on sweets and ramen. And cat food."

"Sounds unhealthy. Especially the cat food. I'm always telling you to eat right and you just go and ignore me, like always…"

Minako stared. "Did you just? Noooo, surely not? Did you make a joke? A really bad joke about me eating cat food?"

"Must have been your imagination. Listen, I can help you find the money for Mitsuru. If you want."

Minako beamed. "It's a date."

"It is _not_ a date. A date is going to the movies. We'll be fighting Shadows. In Tartarus."

Minako maintained that it was still a date and Shinjiro could tell that nothing he said would change her opinion on the matter.


End file.
